Heathens (Miraculous Ladybug)
by Towako-Chan
Summary: Nosotros no somos villanos porque queremos, somos villanos porque no tenemos elección.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Hmph, antes me preguntaba; porque hay tantas personas malas? Que estúpida era, el mundo ya es así, no puedes cambiarlo hagas lo que hagas, y yo siendo una niña no lo sabía, pero algunas personas son "malas" porque no tienen elección, esas personas no eligieron vivir siendo "los malos" si no que el mundo los convirtió en los villanos. Nunca pensé que yo me volvería como esas personas, yo era tan feliz junto a ellos.

—Nino ella es tu nueva hermana, Miashi—anuncio una mujer con un tono tierno de voz.

—h-hola—salude tímidamente a mi nuevo hermano.

A ese niño moreno se le dibujo una gran sonrisa y me abraso, luego de perder a mis padres nunca hubiera creído volver a ser feliz. Por fin tuve una familia, Una familia que me amara.

(…)

Me tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que Nino y yo hubiéramos nacido el mismo mes, Nino tenía hoy cumplía cinco años y yo mañana cumplíria cinco años también. El primer cumpleaños con mi familia, pensar que en esos tiempos lo tenía todo, no necesitaba nada mas, solo a ellos...mi familia.

Pero nada dura para siempre.

—déjame en paz Chloe!— le suplique a esa niña rubia que se la pasaba molestándome solo por ser adoptada

—pues entonces tú y tu hermano lárguense. Nadie los quiere aquí niña adoptada.

—ven Mia, vámonos—hablo mi hermano tomándome del brazo para llevarme con nuestra madre.

—eso es lárguense, nadie quiere gentuza como ustedes aquí!

Aun recuerdo su voz chillona, aun recuerdo como era, aun recuerdo su apariencia, aun...recuerdo ese día.

Niño se encontraba enfermo, por eso se quedo en casa junto con nuestro padre y yo había ido con nuestra madre a la alcaldía por no sé qué cosa, pero de haber sabido lo que pasaría…jamás hubiera aceptado ir.

Mi madre tenía que entrar a un cuarto y me pidió que la esperara afuera, pero al ser una mocosa me puse a explorar ese gran lugar, pero me encontré a la peor persona que pude haber conocido.

—valla, valla, valla miren quien está aquí la niña adoptada—se burlo junto con sus amigas de aquel entonces.

—Déjame en paz Chloe—roge sin más para que no me molestara el ese día.

—esta vez no huerfanita.

Yo sollozaba pidiendo clemencia, pero ellas seguían tirándome cosas, trate de huir pero Chloe me alcanzo y lo único que supe fue que sin querer la empuje a las escaleras. Una mujer la vio tirada y grito...y junto a ella el alcalde y otras personas, incluyendo a mi madre, vieron a Chloe y fueron a socorrerla, alzaron la vista y me vieron...yo seguía en shock y solo pude escuchar.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia y arresten a esa mocosa!—grito el alcalde Bourgeois con enojo.

Mi madre trato de impedirlo pero se lo impidieron y yo solo recuerdo que todo se volvió negro...recuerdo que le roge a mi madre que no le dijera nada a Nino, que le dijera que me fui a estudiar al extranjero... a México. Mi madre entre lágrimas acepto y se despidió de mí. Ella es la única que me creyó de que fue un accidente lo que paso.

Luego de eso siempre escuchaba la misma noticia en la tele...y después de diez años la sigo escuchando.

—Es increíble, después de tanto tiempo esta aun sigue siendo la mayor historia de un intento de homicidio cometido por un infante— informo la zor- digo la mujer del noticiero.

Si es increíble... lo increíblemente estúpidas que pueden llegar a ser las personas como ustedes.

—la hija del alcalde, Chloe Bourgeois casi es asesinada por la hija adoptada de la familia Lahiffe. Ella Miashi Annabelle Lahiffe. Casi asesina a la hija del alcalde empujándola desde unas escaleras muy grades, por el simple hecho de que le tenía envidia.

Hmph, si claro créanse las estupideces que esa estúpida les dice. Solamente yo se la verdad de lo que paso ese maldito día. Pero nadie le cree a una niña de-

—Miashi Lahiffe de cinco años, Luego de su intento de homicidio fue juzgada como adulto y sentenciada a pasar diez años en la prisión de máxima seguridad de parís.

Tsk, odio que me llamen por mi nombre...prefiero que me llamen por mi otro nombre An-

—Annabelle!—me hablo alguien, levanto la vista para encontrarme con el dueño de esa voz— aquí están las cosas que se te quitaron, Toma

Entre mis cosas veo extrañada un móvil que no es mío, levanto la vista y el oficial me susurra.

—Estoy en paz con Rachel— hablo tranquilo el guardia por haber saldado su deuda.

Ahora recuerdo. Ese oficial le debía un favor a Rachel...saldo su deuda pero ahora yo estoy fuera y ella adentro, aunque eso no significa que con las manos vacías.

—Buenos días señorita Lahiffe, el señor Rodríguez me dio instrucciones claras de que la lleve a su casa con este taxi— informo un hombre que parecía boxeador.

El seños Rodríguez es un buen amigo mío. Lo conocí un día en el que yo limpiaba su celda. Es el padrino de padrinos, líder de toda la mafia.

—hmph, pues dígale gracias de mi parte, ya sabe donde es mi casa? —interrogue con mi gélida voz al sujeto.

—Si señorita y en el auto hay una maleta con ropa para usted para hacer más creíble de que estudio en el extranjero. La ropa es cortesía del Señor Rodríguez— finalizo con una sonrisa amable.

—...dele otro gracias de mi parte gracias de mi parte—anuncie subiéndome a la parte trasera del auto.

El tipo también subió y arranco el auto, yo veía como poco a poco la prisión se alejaba de mi campo de visión. Pensando en mi familia, En cuanto abran cambiado y si me extrañaran tanto como yo a ellos.

—El señor Rodríguez me pidió que le dijera que usted tiene toda la protección de toda la mafia francesa.

—...—no necesito a nadie, yo puedo cuidarme sola—pues dígale al señor Rodríguez que transfiera esa protección a mi familia...yo puedo cuidarme sola.

El hombre asiente y prende la radio. Ahora lo único que se escucha es el sonido de la canción de Heathens de Twenty One Pilots... Justo en mitad de la canción interrumpe la maldita zorra del noticiario. Seguramente para hablar sobre mi liberación...o no.

—una vez mas Ladybug lo ha vuelto hacer derroto al villano y restauro la paz en parís-

Antes de que siguiera el tipo apago la radio. Yo siempre he sentido curiosidad sobre esa tal Ladybug, Pero nunca he llagado a saber mucho, las noticias de la ciudad no llegan al hogar de todos los paganos.

—oye, me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas—enuncie esperando la respuesta del chofer boxeador.

—dígame, señorita.

—quien es la tal Ladybug?

—Es la heroína de todo parís. Ella es la que derrota a los villanos que quieren destruir parís, a esos villanos se los conoce como Akumas.

—demonios? —interroge curiosa y algo sorprendida—hay demonios en parís?

—al parecer si, aparecieron no hace mucho, hace unos cinco meses, Ladybug se encarga de derrotarlos y traer la paz a la ciudad de parís, aunque yo no soy muy fan de los súper héroes—finalizo con un tono serio.

—pues claro que no, personas como esa tal Ladybug se encargan de meter a personas como nosotros detrás de las rejas, si algún dia me llego a topar con ella y trata de llevarme devuelta a prisión, je…mi hermosa sonrisa será lo último que vera—finalice para sonreír sínicamente.

—hmph, no lo dudo señorita, y la otra pregunta es…?

—y la otra pregunta es...usted dijo que el Señor Rodríguez me otorgo la protección de la mafia francesa...y como ya dije esa protección se la pasa a mi familia—el solo asiente—bueno, yo no quiero ser un problema financiero en mi familia...necesitare un empleo—

—como...que señorita?—indago curioso por mi respuesta.

—eso lo decidirá el señor R...pero que no sea algo aburrido—el solo arqueo la ceja—seguramente te contó que a mí me cuido Rachel, tengo el conocimiento suficiente como para divertirme en un nivel superior.

—Como desee señorita Lehifee.

Yo solo asentí y volví a clavar mi vista en la ventanilla del coche. Diez años esperando para volver a ver a mi familia y dos años esperando este dichoso día. Ahora solo falta que Rachel haga su movimiento y todo el mundo pagara por lo que me hiso.

 **Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic y quería decirles que si les gusta lo que esta leyendo, por favor voten o dejen comentarios no sean lector s fantasmas plis! °3°**

— **QueenChangeling**


	2. I-1

Dos años antes: parte 1

Que calor infernal, otro horrible día en una horrible celda en una prisión horrible de una ciudad horrible. siento la respiración de Rachel en la litera de arriba, se que esta despierta pero al igual que yo, sabe que el guardia nos molestaran en unos diez minutos y nos tendremos que levantar solo para hacer nuestra rutina diaria…creo que hoy me toca limpiar las celdas y a Rachel le toca-

—arriba las dos!, Miashi hoy te toca limpiar las celdas del tercer piso y tu Rachel te toca lavar la ropa de los presos—.ordeno el oficial Johnson.

—ok Sr. Johnson y sabe que no me gusta que me llame así, llámeme por mi segundo nombre—hable con cierta irritación.

—lo siento…Annabelle pero ya levántense no quiero tener problemas con mi jefe—dicho eso se dirige a la próxima celda.

El oficial Rick Johnson es como un padre para mí, la primera vez que llegue aquí estaba muy asustada, era una estúpida pero el oficial jones fue el único que me trato bien y me puso en la misma celda de Rachel y ella me cuido como una hija. Pero cuando creses en una prisión te juntas con la gente equivocada y eso puede ser muy peligroso pero Rachel me enseño cosas que no te enseñarían en una escuela normal.

—vamos niña, no quiero darle problemas a Johnson—ordeno mi compañera de celda, Rachel.

—Ok, Rachel ya voy.

Rachel cumple quince condenas de cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. Pero ella puede escapar cuando quiera y los oficiales no harían nada para detenerla solo porque ella no es una simple criminal, ella es la más buscada en todo el mundo, los presos veteranos dicen que ella es inmortal pero yo no me creo tales cosas.

—Te veo en el almuerzo Ray—ella solo me dedico un "hmph" y se marcho al igual que yo.

Mientras me dirigía al tercer piso todos los presos me saludaban pero yo solo los ignoraba, tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar, soy algo popular en esta prisión solo por el hecho de ser la favorita de Rachel, pero será mejor que deje de pensar estupideces y comience a trabajar, tal y como Rachel dijo yo no le quiero causar problemas a Johnson.

— _ **TimeSkip**_ —

Ya en el almuerzo me encuentro con Rachel y el resto de los Mortiferis. Los Mortiferis son el equipo criminal más famoso del mundo, yo no sé mucho de ellos solo por el hecho de que Rachel le dijo a todos en esta prisión de que mantengan la boca serrada, que ella me lo diría cuando YO esté lista, hmph lo único que se de ellos es que llegaron a matar hasta a líderes mundiales y eso me resulta increíble.

—hola Rose Noir—.Me saludo divertida una peli-verde.

—hola Chat Noir, Hawk Celesty, Raijū–conteste gélida como siempre.

—hola!—dijeron las dos últimas mencionadas.

—donde está KillerFox?—pregunto Raijū preocupada.

Rachel pov

—Pasara un año de aislamiento por golpear a un guardia—respondió Annabelle con ese tono gelido…como siempre.

—Dios si sigue así lo aislaran permanente mente—.murmuro Anna con un tono que solo yo pude escuchar.

—a quien golpeo?—interrogue con cierta curiosidad—Killer no golpea oficiales sin motivo.

—Carter—respondió Miashi con odio en su voz—siempre es el.

— ¡MALDICION!—Anna golpea fuertemente la mesa, casi rompiendola—¡maldito Carter!

Carter es co-director de la prisión, es un verdadero bastardo. Maltrata a los presos, casi mata a golpes a Annabelle, casi viola a Anna (Chat Noir) y sin mencionar que abusa de algunos presos pero siempre de los más débiles.

—Debemos encargarnos de él—propuso Annabelle alzando la vista dejando ver sus ojos rojos y sonrisa sínica—hay que matarlo.

—si! Miash- lo siento, Rose Noir tiene razón hay que matarlo y tu Rachel podrás comértelo!

—no como porquerías, Chat—respondí muy asqueada por su propuesta—además pienso dejar el canibalismo.

—jajajajaja, lo sé Rachel solo bromeaba.

—cuando lo mataremos?—indago fríamente Annabelle con una sonrisa que le daría escalofríos hasta al más valiente—tengo ganas de oler su sangre.

—Tranquilas—todas ponen su atención en mi—solo esperemos dos años más.

—que!?—Sabía que se sorprendería—que estas-.

Yo comencé a verle fijamente a Annabelle… entonces comprendió lo que quise decir, odio tener paciencia pero si yo lo digo entonces significa que si tenemos paciencia TODOS saldremos ganando.

— _ **timeskip**_ —

Aun recuerdo el primer día en el que Annabelle llego a la prisión era una niña muy asustada, me sorprendió que la juzgaran como adulto, solo era una niña de 5 años y fue condenada a diez años de prisión por cargos muy ridículos. Ella era tierna, amable, generosa y dulce pero ahora es todo lo contrario es fría, gélida, seria, egoísta, grosera y malvada incluso se junta con los presos más peligrosos, y ahora la estoy viendo con los peores del mundo

Jack Nagata líder de la mafia japonesa más grande del mundo, traicionado por su hermano solo para quedarse con ese puesto.

Diego Santana mejor conocido como "El Dragon" este traficante mexicano vino a parís solo para expandir su negocio, pero confiar en la persona equivocada hiso que perdiera lo que realmente le importaba. Y luego esta está el famoso ladrón de bancos de Rusia Boris Smirnov mejor conocido bajo su alias Capitán Wolf, este tonto logro escapar de Rusia y vino aquí para buscar nuevas fronteras y volvió a terminar en prisión…que idiota no entiendo como a Annabelle le puede caer bien.

—¡Rachel te unes!?—me grito el imbécil de Boris.

—si tú juegas no—escupí directamente al suelo dado a entender que me daba asco.

—tranquila Ray. Sabes cómo es el—al oír esa vos no pude evitar sonrojarme—que rayos quieres Ratchet?

Ratchet Lombardo líder de la unidad S.W.A.T de parís la GIGN, uno de los mejores soldados que estados unidos pudo haber creado. Un buen líder a mi parecer pero no lo suficiente, el es el encargado de cuidar que yo no salga de esta prisión y hace un buen trabajo. Pero el ha logrado lo que nadie ha podido hacer…enamorarme, pero yo no salgo con el enemigo.

—ya conoces la rutina Rachel.

—Ok Rat, ágamos esto de una maldita vez—.respondí fría y con una media sonrisa de burla.

—No me llames Rat, Rachel sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así—repico con algo de molestia.

—Yo te llamo como quiero…Rat.

Annabelle POV.

Yo solamente veía como Rachel se alejaba junto con ese soldadito de juguete, nunca me cayó bien ese bastardo. La forma en la que mira a Rachel no me gusta nada.

—Annabelle!—me llamo digger—despierta, te toca.

—….cuatro ases.

Amaba escuchar las quejas de los reos cuando les ganaba en el póker. Es algo divertido.

—no es cierto!—se quejo Boris, baya nombre para un criminal—déjame ver esas cartas!

Mientras el idiota de Boris miraba que yo no hubiera hecho trampa, pude sentir una pesada mirada sobre mi…que tiene ese bastardo que siempre se queda mirándome, odio que me miren fijamente me hace sentir como un bicho raro. Levanto la vista hacia aquel peli-rojo que me observa detenidamente como si estuviera memorizando cada parte de mi, nuestras mirada se cruzaron y sentí como toda mi energía estuviera saliendo…si esto sigue así no podre controlarlo.

Anna (chat noir) POV:

Estaba hablando tranquilamente con mis compañeras de cosas que nos gustarían hacer cuando salgamos de esta pocilga. Cuando comenzamos a sentir un incremento de energía oscura, creímos que era Rachel que se había enfadado con Boris sobre dios sabe qué cosa, así que no le prestamos importancia y seguimos hablando.

—entonces…tienes planeado ser diseñadora de modas?—indague con mucho interés—eso es genial pero solo necesitas un cambio de loock, porque nadie quería vender ropa de una crimi-

Me detuve porque la energía se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era imposible que fuera Rachel, su energía no es tan siniestra y oscura, solo existe una persona en esta prisión con ese tipo de energía.

—¡Annabelle!—grite yendo rápidamente hacia donde Annabelle se encontraba, afortunadamente estaba cerca—Annabelle, tranquilízate por favor.

—…—ella solo dirigió la mirada a un pelirrojo que no le quitaba el ojo de encima—odio que se me queden viendo así.

—mmm…vamos Annabelle, yo y las chicas estamos hablando sobre que nos gustaría hacer cuando salgamos de aquí, te nos unes?—le respondí con la esperanza de que acepte…tengo que hablar con ese cabeza de menstruación.

—…—no contesta, me está dando mala espina—Ok, Vamos.

—genial, vamos!—solté un suspiro con alivi—chicas adivinen quien se nos unirá a la charla!

—que bien cariño, ven estábamos hablando de que a mí me gustaría lanzar mi nueva línea de moda llamada…Celesty—hablo con un aire de soñadora—será un éxito en el mundo!

Mientras ellas hablaban, sin que se dieran cuenta yo me fui para hablar con ese pelirrojo, el imbécil ara que lo maten, el no conoce a Annabelle como yo ella es capaz de matar a cualquier persona sin importar quien sea.

—oye tu cabeza de menstruación!— bromee para que me prestara atención…pero el pinche hijo de su madre ni siquiera volteo la vista—oye te hablo a ti cara de mapache malhumorado!

El se dio vuelta mirándome con una cara que decía que quería matarme, una cara que estaba sedienta de sangre, esa damas y caballeros es la cara de un asesino despiadado.

—como me llamaste?—interrogo con su voz fría que a mi parecer es sexy.

—lo que escuchaste mapache malhumorado!—me encanta provocar a otros reos—deja de mirar a mi amiga, solo harás que ella te mate.

—yo no la miraba—replico un poco sonrojado…mmm me huele a amor.

—espera un momento…ya sé lo que pasa—pongo mi tan clásica cara pervertida—tu estas enamorado de Annabelle, a ti te gusta MI Annabelle!

El solo se sorprendió y su sonrojo aumento descomunalmente, Awww… el lindo mapache está enamorado del diablo.

—tu Annabelle?—pregunto sorprendido—a que te refieres con eso? Acaso tú eres…

—sé lo que estas pensando mapache y no, no soy lesbiana, soy bisexual. No Annabelle no es mi novia…por ahora y si me gusta Annabelle pero a ella le vale madres el amor—respondí obvia y sincera mientras miraba mis perfectas uñas—así que te sugiero que dejes de hacerle ojitos porque no servirá de nada, solo harás que ella te mate.

—yo no le e echo ojitos a nadie—contesto frio y con un ligero sonrojo—además no estoy interesado en esa mujer.

—si claaaramente no estás interesado en ella—argumente con un notorio sarcasmo—si eso es verdad entonces porque cuando cruzas miradas con ella te sonrojas?

—…—solo me dedico una mirada de odio—lárgate.

—yo me largo si quiero cabeza de ladrillo, pero como no me gusta perder mi tiempo con idiotas cara de emo me voy –finalice dándome vuelta para irme pero…me le quede viendo durante un momento y debo admitir que este cabeza de ladrillo esta como para violármelo justo allí…pero mejor no—adiós niño.

— _ **TimeSkip**_ —

Rachel POV

Desde que sentí ese incremento de energía oscura quise que la maldita sesión con Ratchet terminara lo más rápido posible…y lo logre.

—bueno Rachel sesión terminada, te veo la próxima semana.

—…—yo solo le dedique una mirada de odio y le levante el dedo del medio mientras me iba a lo que el rio.

—yo también te quiero—hablo burlonamente cerrando la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

Yo solo me apresure para llegar a mi celda donde allí se encontraría Miashi…tengo que verifica sus ojos. Pero cuando llegue a su nuestra celda ella no estaba, esto me da muy mala espina.

—buenas tardes rac-

—donde esta Miashi!?—interrogue con una voz que le daría miedo hasta a Lucifer—donde!?

—e-e-ell-a …a-a-asila-asilami-mi-mi-ent -t-t-to—respondió preso del miedo.

Sin mas dilaciones fui corriendo hacia el área de aislamiento, afortunadamente todos los guardias del turno noche están bajo mi merced así que no tuve problemas para llegar. Una vez allí me fije que se encontraba Ratchet haciendo guardia, si él está aquí es porque es realmente grave y yo no podre pasar…será mejor que escuche con atención.

—así que escuchen bien nadie…y repito NADIE debe pasar, si ella fue la que hiso eso entonces no estamos lidiando con cualquier psicópata….estamos lidiando con un monstruo.

La última palabra que dijo daba vueltas por mi cabeza "monstruo" esa sola palabra hiso que algo dentro de mí se rompiera, el nos ve así? como monstruos?…entonces si el supiera lo que yo soy también me llamaría "monstruo"…bien pues así será Ratchet los "monstruos" saldrán dentro de dos años más y disfrutare lo que voy a hacer y tu quedaras como el bufón que eres.

—Así que estén atentos—ordeno el soldado.

—si señor!—dijeron al unisonó los dos guardias.

Y con eso el imbécil solo asintió y se retiro…la verdad tengo ganas de matar a alguien pero eso solo generaría problemas. Si mato a esos guardias los demás creerán que solo los utilizo, dejarían de obedecerme y eso significaría que tendría que adelantar mis planes, eso implica a llevarme a Annabelle conmigo pero a ella la buscarían y yo perjudicaría mucho a su familia…no, es mejor esperar. Pero como voy a pasar, si Ratchet les ordeno eso no me dejaran pasar…como odio hacer esto.

Annabelle POV

Eme aquí en una celda de aislamiento de una prisión horrible de una ciudad horrible y…en una noche hermosa, es la primera vez que me meten en esta celda…la celda en la que retuvieron a Rachel cuando ella mato a golpes a otro preso, le arranco el brazo a un guardia y le destrozo el cuello a otro…es entendible era su primera vez en esta prisión y no se esperaba una sala de aislamiento que tuviera cadenas tan fuertes, parece que tendré que dormir parada… que espanto.

*snif**snif*

—hmph, hola Rachel—levante la vista solo para encontrarme con esa mirada que yo tanto conozco…esa mirada llena de odio…al igual que la mía—que haces aquí?

—lo mismo te tendría que preguntar a ti…Miashi—.replico con su típica voz fría y sin expresión—que haces aquí?

—Grr sabe—ella me interrumpió y pude ver en sus ojos que ella anhelaba sangre.

—QUE haces aquí?—volvió a decir con cierto enojo en su vos, ella odia repetir las cosas.

—…—yo simplemente no dije nada pero si no se lo digo ella armara un escándalo y eso no es bueno…no aquí—Carter.

Con solo decir ese apellido pude sentir un incremento de energía oscura elevarse en frente de mi, podía escuchar los gritos y alaridos del inframundo hasta podía oler la sed de sangre que tenia Rachel.

—sabes Rachel deberías darte una ducha hasta aquí siento el olor a demonio que tienes jejeje—bromee soltando la única sonrisa que sabia dar, una sonrisa de una autentica psicópata.

—q-que—indago ella tratando de controlar el poder que estaba soltando—p-pa-so?

—Hmph, pues simple.

— _ **FlashBack**_ —

Narradora POV

Annabelle se encontraba escuchando a sus "amigas" de sobre que les gustaría hacer cuando salgan de prisión, según ella eran puras estupideces una quería ser diseñadora de modas, otra se quería declarar a un chico, otra quería dedicarse al tráfico de armas y a la vez construir un restaurante de comida mexicana, hasta que ellas le preguntaron a Annabelle que era lo que haría ella cuando saliera de allí y su respuesta fue la que todas ellas esperaban que fuera.

—yo primero que todo planeo cobrar mi venganza contra el alcalde, el juez que me juzgo y planeo hacerle la vida imposible a Chloe Bourgeois la niña mimada del alcalde—respondió con odio en sus palabras que aquellas eran más frías que el hielo—y luego…

—Luego—la animo Anna a que siguiera—luego qué?

—Volver con mi familia y hacer una vida—finalizo condesinteres, cosa que sorprendió a las reas presentes—…que?

—nada, solo que…eso de ir con tu familia…eh—Anna dudaba si tenía o no que decirle aquello.

—que tiene de malo volver con mi familia?

—lo dijiste con desinterés, acaso no te importa volver con ellos?—indago la peli-verde provocando una mirada de sorpresa en Annabelle—no planeas volver con ellos, verdad?

—…—en completo silencio solo se quedo viendo a su compañera, Chat Noir con una agresiva mirada.

—Annabelle, tú sabes que la primera lección de Rachel es que la familia siempre es primero. Nosotras ponemos a nuestra familia primero antes que a nuestras necesidades, pero…tú te pones a ti antes que a tu familia y eso no está bien…y tú lo sabes.

—Además tu eres parte de nuestra familia y nos preocupamos por ti—hablo Sakura con su tranquila y tímida voz—tu de-deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Sakura tiene razón cariño—intervino la peli-celeste—es que…míranos, nosotras tres somos diferentes.

—Como noche—añadió Anna con su tono superficial.

—y día—finalizo la chica japonesa—pero aun así somos una familia.

—y nos cuidamos entre nosotras—dijeron las tres al unisonó

Annabelle no dijo nada solo se quedo con su inexpresiva mirada y solo se marcho de allí, aunque ella lo negara, Anna tenía razón, esta poniéndose ella misma antes que a su familia y eso la puso de malas tanto que ella decidió volver a su celda para "relajarse" un poco, pero cierto ente oscuro que es temido por todo el mundo, tenía intenciones de hablar con ella para saber el por qué de su cara de MUY pocos amigos.

*snif**snif*

—ya sé que estasalli—informo con mal humor—sal para que pueda verte!

—tú nunca cambias verdad…Miashi—respondió lo ultimo con burla—que te ocurre?

—en primera no me llames así y en segunda qué diablos quieres?…Alessa.

—solo quiero hablar contigo—alego con aquel eco que adornaba la voz de esa niña—que es lo que te ocurre?

—Nada—contesto caminado hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las celdas—solo pensando.

—y en qué piensas—pregunto la niña que su voz era tan seca como la de la chica peli-negra—en tu familia?

No recibió respuesta alguna de la muchacha y antes de que aquella contestara, la niña hiso un andeman con la mano para que no dijera nada ya que pudo sentir como una vida era extraída de su cuerpo.

*snif*snif*snif*

La peli-negra corrió hacia el lugar donde sintió el olor a sangre y muerte, dejando al ente atrás, el ya mencionado no hiso nada para detener a la muchacha ya que sería en vano, ella sabía que la peli-negra seguiría su instinto sin importar que así que solo quiso disfrutar del show.

La chica de cabello negro corrió por casi toda la prisión hasta llegar al área de mantenimiento en la cual no había ningún guardia lo cual le pareció extraño ya que los guardias siempre estaban presentes, el olor cada vez se asía mas fuerte y la llevo a una puerta que decía "habitación de limpieza" dentro de esa habitación ella podía escuchar con claridad como alguien descuartizaba un cuerpo, vencida por la curiosidad lo que vio en ese lugar la lleno de horror, el co-director de la prisión Alan Tom Carter estaba desmembrando el cuerpo sin vida de Dani Johnson, el hijo menor del oficial Rick ese chico tenía su edad…Annabelle quedo estática.

Dani era un chico muy lindo a su parecer él era carismático, tímido y un poco reservado. Aunque le gustaba divertirse, era serio y obediente asía su padre ya que el quería ser como él pero ese chico, el único chico que a ella llego a interesarle yacía en el suelo…sin ningún rastro de vida en sus ojos…esa chispa de vida que se ve en los seres vivos ya no existía en los ojos de ese muchacho.

—que estás haciendo aquí pequeña zorra—hablo finalmente aquel hombre manchado con la sangre de quien alguna vez fue el amor de su vida—que quieres acompañarlo en la tierra de los muertos?

Aquel bastado no sabía que solo estaba avivando mas la llama de su odio cada vez mas y mas Annabelle perdía el control de su cuerpo hasta que su mundo se torno negro como la túnica de Alessa.

— _ **Fin FlashBack**_ —

—y luego de eso no recuerdo nada mas—finalizo con una sonrisa inocente lo cual indico que ya había perdido toda la cordura que le quedaba—cuando desperté yo estaba aquí adentro, amarrada como un animal.

En la celda se formo un silencio de ultra tumba, mientras que Rachel trato de asimilar todo lo que ella le había contado pero decidió ir a por respuestas de lo que pasó en ese lugar y se desvaneció de allí dejando sola a la peli-negra y ella aprovecho su soledad para desahogarse ya que sabía que nunca volvería a ver al chico que le gustaba, Rompiendo en llanto empezó a culparse así misma por lo ocurrido.

—d-da-ni lo-lo si-lo siento mu-mucho—sollozo derramando un mar de lagrimas—todo es mi culpa.

— _no es tu culpa_ —hablo una voz en la oscuridad— _y lo sabes bien así que deja de compórtate como una niña llorona._

Rápidamente la chica se reincorporo y comenzó a gritarle a la oscuridad sin saber que aquella persona que le hablaba era alguien que estuvo junto a ella desde que tenía 8 años.

—¡GRRRRAAAAAAAA! ¡SAL DE ALLI ZORRA Y MUESTRATE!—grito con toda la furia el odio en su voz.

— _deberías guardar silencio sabes que a los guardias del turno noche no les gusta el ruido—_ replico esa voz que al igual que Alessa había eco en su vos, pero lo que más sorprendió a Annabelle era que aquella persona que estuviera allí con ella hablaba con dos voces diferentes una era igual a su voz y la otra era como la voz del mismísimo demonio en persona y esas voces hablaban al mismo tiempo como si fueran una— _y no deberías insultarte así niña._

—a que te refieres?—interrogo más tranquila pero con la guardia alta—muéstrate de una maldita vez!

—si eso quieres…está bien.

Annabelle quedo en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos aquella persona tenía una cola roja con punta, cuernos enormes, colmillos como de vampiro y una mirada que daría miedo hasta a Rachel pero lo que más le sorprendió era que esa cosa era…

Ella misma.

—Hola ying—saludo con burla mostrando sus colmillos—como estas?

Annabelle de la impresión se desmayo y Rachel corría por los pasillos buscando al idiota que ella menos quería ver, solo para buscar la respuesta a su mayor pregunta: ¿Qué fue lo que paso en ese cuarto?


	3. I-2

Dos años antes prt. 2

Autora POV

Rachel corría por los pasillos de esa gran prisión solo para encontrar a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos, pero ella necesitaba esas respuestas, necesitaba saber que paso con su "hija", porque le dijo monstruo, porque la metieron en la celda más importante, todo se basaba en un "porque?" y en un "que paso?" así que ella siguió corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo, llegando a la salida de la prisión fue interceptada por los soldados de la GIGN y eso fue suficiente para captar la atención del oficial con mayor rango…

—¡Ratchet Lombardo!—grito con furia tratando de zafarse de los oficiales SWAT de parís—¡tengo que hablar contigo y es muy urgente!

—Lo siento Rachel pero tendrás que esperar para el próximo mes—respondió con tranquilidad—así que se paciente.

Ratchet sabe que es tono de voz siempre calma a Rachel…pero no esta vez. Rachel comenzó a golpear a los oficiales que la retenían para ella era más importante su "hija" que el hombre que alguna vez llego a amar, poner a la familia primero es lo que Rachel siempre hiso y siempre hará, luego de dejar a tres soldados inconscientes Ratchet con un movimiento ágil sostuvo a Rachel del cuello de la camisa y le apunto con un arma a la cabeza asiendo que ella se detuviera, el problema era que ambos estaban demasiado cerca hasta el punto que casi se besan.

—Pero…—hablo rompiendo el silencio el soldado—si quieres podemos tener otra sesión mañana.

—…—Rachel solo asiente y de inmediato se separa de él y regresa a la prisión—será mejor que no faltes…o si no destruiré esta prisión, liberare a ese "monstruo" y no quedara ni un sobrevivente.

Ambos solo se miraron seriamente y Rachel solo se adentro más en aquel lugar donde se encuentra casi toda su familia.

—Clank tú crees que ella hable enserio de destruir esta prisión?—interrogo algo preocupado por la amenaza de su rea favorita—digo… ella no lo haría, verdad?

—mmm… yo he leído su historial más de nueve veces y ahora conocerla en persona me hiso llegar a la siguiente conclusión—explico tranquilo pero a la vez preocupado—ella no es una persona que solo hable por hablar, ella hablara y lo cumplirá cueste lo que cueste…incluso si eso significa matar a personas inocentes.

Eso ultimo preocupo aun mas a Ratchet, el sabe la clase de persona que es Rachel y al igual que su mejor amigo y compañero habían leído el historial de Rachel, mas de tres prisiones destruidas y sin ningún oficial sobreviviente, ella también fue la responsable de la gran masacre de parís, ella a cometido muchas masacres antes pero la de parís fue la más grande en la historia del mundo, más de cien mil muertos y dos mil heridos, en solo pensar en la cantidad de familiares que perdieron a sus seres queridos era suficiente razón para que a Ratchet se le hierva la sangre… pero él no podía negar que tenia ciertos sentimientos hacía ese mercenario que todo el mundo temía y el sabia que eso era amor, pero ese amor era imposible, el tenia medallas de honor y ella tenía las rejas, el tenia a la justicia y ella tenía a el crimen y la justicia y el crimen…no se juntan.

—Ratchet estas bien?—indago en tono preocupado su compañero.

—Si amigo, estoy bien—aclaro saliendo de su trance—vamos mañana tengo sesión con Rachel.

Ambos compañeros se volvieron a adentrar en la enorme prisión junto con los otros soldados, mientras que en una celda cercana a la de Rachel, una peli-verde se andaba de chismosa para saber qué era lo que ocurría en la celda de Rachel.

—Oye my Niga que está pasando en la celda de la yanqui?—pregunto Anna mejor conocida como Chat Noir—anda cuéntame!

—No lo sé Chat, solo escuche que alguien causo un escándalo con los soldados de GING…espera creo que ya llegan las noticias—afirmo aquel reo al escuchar susurros en las celdas cercanas.

Anna solo logro escuchar susurros en la celda de su vecino y eso la llenaba de más preguntas ya que muchos están hablando de aquel secreto y la única que no lo sabía era ella y eso no le agradaba nada.

—Tranquila gati-zorra no es culpa del pobre Adam que no sepas nada de este lugar—hablo con superioridad una peli-roja compañera de celda de la peli verde—vaya tanto tiempo aquí y no sabes nada…que patética.

—Si sigues hablando…te daré una razón para no hacerlo—amenazo la peli-verde a la oji-azul.

—Tú a mi no me amenaces Chat—rechino molesta la peli-roja de nombre desconocido—no sabes con quien te estás metiendo.

—No…—replico con un notorio cambio de voz terrorífico—TU no sabes con quien te estás metiendo Fi-

—Chat! Seguramente querrás escuchar esto!— el vecino de Anna interrumpió la "conversación" de las dos chicas—uh acaso interrumpí algo?

—Si…acabas de impedir la tercera guerra mundial—hablo burlona con un tono más tranquilo la peli-verde—pero como sea continua, que paso?

Adam le conto todo a Anna desde el incidente que ocurrió en la habitación del conserje, la ira de Rachel y de su aislamiento pero nadie sabe nada sobre Annabelle y eso preocupo a la peli-verde.

—las demás saben todo esto?, que paso con Annabelle? Está bien!?—pregunto preocupada la peli-verde.

—primero, si ya lo saben todas tus compañeras incluido Ryan, segundo, no lo sé ya te lo dije nadie sabe nada solo que ella no regreso a su celda y…tampoco lo se pero espero que este bien—así finalizo Adam ya que también le tenia cierto cariño a la chica.

—yo también espero eso…*suspiro* bueno, gracias por la información Adam duerme bien—aquella voz tranquila era capaz de calmar asta a los demonios y Anna la uso para tranquilizar a su vecino ya que se notaba que estaba nervioso y preocupado—te veo mañana en el recreo.

Y sin más todos los reos se dirigieron a dormir ya que era muy tarde. Mientras que en las celdas de aislamiento se encontraban dos "personas" en especial y una de esas dos personitas era Annabelle O mejor conocida como RoseNoir. Yacía desmayada en una posición bastante incómoda junto con la compañía de un doble de ella pero con cuernos y cola puntiaguda.

—creo que fue demasiado para que lo digiera a la primera—afirmo sin interés y encendiendo un cigarrillo—pero seguramente despertara dentro de poco.

Y tal y como dijo esa cosa, Annabelle fue recuperando el conocimiento de a poco y recordó todo lo que paso incluyendo la razón por la que se desmayo y no tardo mucho en intentar ponerse en guardia.

—Veo que ya despertaste niña—comento sacando todo el humo que tenía en sus pulmones para echarlos en la cara de Annabelle solo para que luego empezara a toser.

—no vuelvas a hacer eso—pero ella empezó a analizar el olor del cigarrillo y se dio cuenta de que ese olor era el olor de-

—que pasa niña acaso no soportas el olor…a azufre?—indago aquella chica con una sínica sonrisa y dejando ver sus ojos que eran como dos luces rojas encendidas—si te preguntas quien o que soy te responderé esas preguntas…claro eso si quieres saberlas.

—quien rayos eres?

—hmph…yo soy tú y tu eres yo—respondió dándole otra probada al cigarrillo y soltando el humo—yo soy tu demonio es por eso que tengo tu misma apariencia…dejémoslo así.

—como rayos tomate llegaste al mundo e los vivos?

—Fácil…cuando tu viste como Carter mato a tu novio—fue interrumpida por una enojada Annabelle.

—¡él no era mi novio!

—Pero te hubiera gustado verdad—cuestiono con burla la demonio además tenía razón a Annabelle le hubiera gustado pasar su vida entera con Dani…pero eso ya no sería posible—hmph tomare tu silencio como un sí.

—…—su silencio era del dolor que sentía en el pecho—solo…solo continua.

—cuando viste como mataron a ese chico, tu odio, tu ira y tu poder crecieron y te transformaste en un demonio y así fue cuando yo tome forma física, gracias a tu poder oscuro—explico con tranquilidad—me sorprende que una simple humana que fue encarcelada injustamente tenga tantos deseos de venganza.

—…—su silencio seguía siendo de dolor.

—Y que además de eso posea tanta magia espiritual, los humanos perdieron contacto con la magia hace ya mucho tiempo—menciono fríamente y con una mirada seria sobre la chica que se encontraba encadenada enfrente de ella—pero…es más que obvio que estando con Rachel uno recuperaría su conexión espiritual y obtendría magia…pero bajo un juramento que es hasta la muerte, cierto?

—…—el dolor se intensifico mas porque ella sabía que rompería el juramento que le hiso Rachel en el futuro—si rompes el juramento tu castigo será mucho peor que la muerte.

—exacto niña, quitarle la vida a una chica como tú no es nada. las personas como tú no les importa si mueren o no, no les importa sentir dolor. Básicamente ya estas muerta—explico fumando su cigarrillo y lanzando el humo de estos en el rostro de la chica—pero…quitarle el corazón, quitarle aquello que juro proteger con su vida…jejeje eso ya es otro nivel de dolor.

De solo escuchar eso, de que Rachel mataría a toda su familia solo para castigarla por romper el juramento la lleno de miedo y coraje haciéndola meditar mejor sus futuras decisiones, mientras que en la ventanilla de la puerta de la celda una niña pelo y traje sucios con la cara manchada de sangre y tierra miraba curiosa la escena.

Alessa POV

—Nunca creí ver esto, Annabelle con sentimientos quién lo diría…bueno aun es humana es obvio que tiene sentimientos, pero esta es la primera vez que la veo expresarlos y es extraño…muy extraño…creo que…debería ir a avisarle a Chat que Annabelle está bien.

Sin más estupideces me dirigí asía la celda de la peli-moco de Chat…nunca había notado lo grande que es este lugar es increíble como a avanzado la sociedad en la tecnología y en muchas otras cosas, pero eso es lo de menos aun siguen siendo los mismos idiotas que se creen todo lo que dice la televisión…que idiotas.

Ahora mismo estoy pasando por las celdas pero en ninguna de estas se encuentra Chat…donde diablos esta se me está colmando la paciencia. Hasta que paso por una celda que en la litera de arriba vi su tan notorio pelo verde, atravieso la celda y me dirijo asía la litera superior me siento al lado de Anna y pongo mi mano en su cabeza para aparecer en sus sueños…no me sorprende que este soñando con tacos.

—Anna—hablepara captar su atención, ella se da vuelta para mirarme.

—Alessa? que haces en mi sueño? —interrogo sorprendida pero también irritada.

—estoy aquí para avisarte que Annabelle se encuentra bien y que está en la celda de aislamiento de Rachel.

—Qué?!—grito sorprendida rompiendo cada uno de mis tímpanos—porque está en la celda de Rachel? Que paso para que la encierren allí? Cuent-

—…—yo solo levante mi mano en señal de que parara—paciencia Anna, todo a su tiempo.

—tsk…bien—afirmo sentándose en lo que parecía ser… un malvavisco gigante? A veces me pregunto qué rayos tiene en la cabeza esta chica—solo dime todo lo que sabes.

—primero cambiare el habiente de este lugar…me está enfermando—comente con molestia ver tantos tacos y…tarros de nutella?...ella no dijo nada solo se quedo con su semblante serio y cambie esa pesadilla por mi sueño—mucho mejor.

—…—su mirada seria me dijo todo—ahora cuéntame que pasó.

—recuerdas al chico, Dani?—interrogue seria y caminado alrededor de Anna—el crush de Annabelle?

—…si—respondió secamente—que pasa con él?

—…digamos que hoy yo lo escolte a las puertas del cielo jijiji—hable feliz ya que me gusta hacer mi trabajo.

—¡!—su mirada lo dijo todo ella estaba sorprendida, enojada y muy triste—porque lo hiciste?

—no seas estúpida Anna, sabes que yo no mato por cuenta propia—replique ofendida y molesta—si pudiera hacerlo, la humanidad ya hubiera perecido hace mucho tiempo…y tu sabes que no bromeo.

—…tienes razón, lo siento—se disculpo tranquila y hiso un andeman con la mano para indicarme de que le siga contando.

—Dani, el chico fue asesinado por ese idiota que las molestaba a ustedes…Carver—pude ver en sus ojos la cantidad de odio que había en ella…pero más me gusto la mirada de odio de Annabelle—no armes un escándalo…jijiji Annabelle ya se encargo del pequeño parasito.

Le conté todo lo que paso en ese cuarto incluida la transformación de Annabelle en un demonio pero omití la parte de que su lado demoniaco apareció ante ella, la cara de sorprendida de Anna no tenia precio, la impresión en su rostro era muy notable, como no estarlo Anna lleve más tiempo con Rachel y aun no ha logrado liberar a su energía oscura por completo.

—Alessa si lo que me cuentas es cierto entonces Annabelle está destinada a ser la próxima…—ella se quedo callada por un momento dado a entender de que yo continuara.

—*asiento con la cabeza*...claro que sí y no solo eso, puede que hasta tome el control absoluto—proseguí tranquila—pero…también podría llegar a ser mucho más.

—mucho más?...que podría ser mucho más que tener el poder absoluto del segundo plano? —interrogo con cierta envidia en su voz—que podr-.

—no lo sé—levante la voz para callarla de una vez—no lo sé, nunca he visto un destino como el suyo.

—…—ella no dijo nada solo se quedo con una mirada muy seria—ya escuche suficiente, vete!

Antes de irme solamente vi como Anna se levanto de golpe solo para después subir su camisa y ver la inscripción que le deje en su estomago "ten más respeto, Anna aunque no pueda matarte puedo causare un gran daño. Con cariño Alessa" así recordara con quien está tratando…bien ahora solo queda ver una cosa.

Dicho esto me dirigí hacia la mansión en la que vivió una persona que me dio curiosidad desde que la conocí. La escoltaba al paraíso, esa mujer…fue la única que me trato como una niña, no le importo que yo fuese la que la separo de su cuerpo y de sus seres queridos, aun así me trato como alguien normal…cosa que solo mi madre hacia.

—pero papá yo quiero ir a la escuela! —discutió la voz de un niño de la misma edad de Annabelle—quiero ser como los demás niños!

—dije no, Adrien!—grito ese hombre enfadado—ve a tu cuarto antes de que te castigue!

"Adrien" no dijo nada más y se fue llorando a su cuarto. Ese es el marido de esa mujer? Como pudo casarse con alguien tan malo, eso significa que ese niño es su hijo? ese niño es igual a su madre y no se parece en nada a ese hombre al que llama padre, me dirijo a su habitación donde se encuentra llorando, me pongo a acariciar su cabello y el levanta la vista y veo sus ojos rojos por llorar.

—qu-quien eres t-tu? —indago sorprendido y algo tímido—porque te ves así? Te paso algo?

—me llamo Alessa y tu eres Adrien verdad?—hable con una sonrisa inocente—no llores por lo que te dijo tu padre, algún día te dejara salir.

—t-tu lo crees e-en-cerio?

—sí, solo tienes que esperar…y ser un poco rebelde, pero a su debido tiempo—argumente con el mismo tono frio—ahora duerme Adrien yo me tengo que ir.

—espera! Ve-vendrás ma-mañana?

—…no, tengo mucho trabajo —respondí seca y pude ver decepción y decepción en sus ojos—pero vendré cuando pueda

Solo vi como se le ilumino el rostro y me fui por la ventana, yo no eh tenido sentimientos desde que me…

—Alessa!—me gritaron desde la distancia—te he estado buscando.

—que quieres Ghisa—pregunte irritada por la voz chillona de esta arpía—más vale que sea importante.

—sí lo es…el te está buscando.

—iré enseguida—afirme fría y con mucha molestia—lárgate!

Sin más dilaciones me dirigí a la tierra de él, cada vez que me llama es para algo importante o algo le molesta espero que no sea lo que me imagino porque si es así entonces tiene grandes planes para ella.

Rachel POV

Porque? Porque fui tan ciega? El solo nos ve como sucios criminales no como personas que necesitan ayuda, siento mis mejillas mojarse, estoy llorando?...yo no eh llorado desde que…perdí la ultima familia que me quedaba, todo ese dolor que siento arde en mi pecho cual quemadura, la única persona que yo llegue a amar nos cree monstruos…duele tanto que no puedo soportarlo, quiero gritar pero no sale nada de mi boca, solo me queda llorar y lamentarme.

—…—

No…mi cuerpo, siento como se cae a pedazos, no tengo que llorar, esa no soy yo, la verdadera yo no llora y no perdona, aunque el infierno se apodere de todo este mundo yo seguiré luchando, aunque tenga que revivir el pasado, no dejare que me vean caer yo seré la que los hará caer y disfrutare cada minuto, cada segundo viéndolos sufrir a todos!

—¡GRRRRRAAAAAAA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —SE SIENTE TAN BIEN LIBERARSE—¡IDIOTS, IN A LITTLE WHILE YOU WILL ALL KNOW THE REAL MEEE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ratchet POV

Pude escuchar con mucha claridad aquel grito que hiso que toda mi sangre se helara por completo y un sentimiento de pavor me invadiera.

—¡IDIOTS, IN A LITTLE WHILE YOU WILL ALL KNOW THE REAL MEEE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —

Esa voz, esa voz es la misma voz que escuche el mismo día en el que mis padres murieron asesinados por ese misterioso criminal que no conocía en aquel tiempo pero no puede ser el, ese asesino no tenía mi edad, pero la voz es inconfundible, la voz que me ha estado persiguiendo en todas mis pesadillas es…

—¡ES ELLA! —grite para salir de la oficina del oficial superior y dirigirme a vengar a mis padres.

— ¡Ratchet a dónde vas?! —me grito desde lejos mi compañero Clank—lo que sea que vayas a hacer no es buena idea!

No solo no le hice caso, yo no estaba en mis casillas solo pensaba en meter una bala en la frente de Rachel. No! de ese monstruo! Me las pagara por todos esos años que yo sufrí, mis padres, mi hermana de tan solo cinco meses…

—¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MONSTRUO! —grite con mucha ira llegando a la zona de aislamiento donde se encontraba aquel demonio—¡USTEDES, ABRAN LAS PUERTAS AHORA!

Los guardias no se opusieron y abrieron las puertas de la zona de aislamiento y yo solo seguía escuchando su risa maniática, ES QUE NO SE CALLARA NUNCA JODER! No, yo la callare con una bala en la cabeza.

—Todo este tiempo fuiste tú—solloce con mi voz casi quebrada— tú fuiste la que mato a mis padres y a mi hermana, siempre fuiste tú Rachel.

Ella no dijo una sola palabra solo me dedico una sínica sonrisa que me causo escalofríos, es la primera vez que la veo sonreír y debo admitir que su sonrisa da mucho miedo, pero no me dejare intimidar, no por ella.

—jejeje—ella rio bajo pero aun así la escuche—jejeje…jajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

—Otra vez comienzas a reír como una loca?! —grite irritado y muy molesto—¡YA DEJA DE REIRTE MALDITO MONSTRUO!

Luego de que dijere eso la celda quedo en un profundo silencio de ultratumba, pude ver como la mirada de Rachel cambio drásticamente a una mirada de dolor y tristeza que hasta a mi mismo llego a dolerme lo que le dije.

—R-Rachel y-yo…—fui interrumpido por un inmenso dolor en mi pecho, era tan fuerte que solté un grito desgarrador.

Resulta que Rachel a una velocidad de vértigo logro romper las cadenas que la tenían atada de los brazos y con una fuerza sobrenatural logro traspasar mi chaleco antibalas usando unas grandes garras que salieron de sus dedos y me hiso una gran herida en el abdomen

—¡llamen a los paramédicos ahora! —grito desesperado mi compañero Clank a los guardias que nos acompañaban y estos, sin perder un solo segundo salieron en busca de ayuda—Ratchet, estarás bien, solo no cierres los ojos amigo, por favor no los cierres.

De tras de Clank logre ver como unos soldados de la GIGN molían a palos a Rachel mientras ella me miraba con un inmenso odio, no sé si es porque estoy viendo cosas por el dolor, pero juraría que los ojos de Rachel cambiaron a un color rojo sangre.

Siento ganas de cerrar los ojos…y creo que a lo lejos logro escuchar la voz de mi compañero y mejor amigo, tengo sueño, quiero serrar los ojos pero enfrente de mi veo...una niña? Y me está sonriendo.

—Esto podría ser un gran show—hablo con frialdad y burla, fue lo último que escuche antes de ver todo negro.


	4. I-final

I-final

 **Antes que nada quiero decirles que este capítulo será incluso más largo que los anteriores. Gracias por leer y sigan con su lectura.**

Autora's POV

Una semana ha pasado luego de lo ocurrido en aquella celda de aislamiento, las cosas no pintaban bien, nada bien, Rachel fue juzgada por haber dejado en coma indefinido al soldado y tres chicas amigas de la mujer que fue juzgada hace unos dos días no tenían idea de la sentencia que le fue dictada, creían que habían sido más años de prisión o mas cadenas perpetuas que no cumplirá…pero la cosa es diferente.

— ¡kami kōzan! ¡kami kōzan! ¡kami kōzan! —repetía una y otra vez una pelinegra, oji-azul japonesa de aspecto de una infante de doce o trece años de edad…pero no se dejen engañar por las apariencias.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que se escuchaban por el largo pasillo que da al patio de la prisión y esa persona que hablaba el idioma de su país natal estaba muy exaltada por la noticia que recibió luego de haber limpiado el piso de la tercera planta de ese enorme lugar.

— ¡Noir-chan! ¡Hawk-chan! —Grito la pelinegra acercándose a sus compañeras corriendo—te…ten…go noticias de las ma…las

—tranquila cariño respira estas muy agitada como si hubieras corrido una maratón—dijo preocupada la peli-celeste—respira, linda respira!

—…—la pelinegra quedo en silencio solo para recuperar todo el aliento perdido.

—…—la peli-verde permanecía con un semblante muy serio.

—ya estas mejor? —pregunto la peli-celeste tranquila.

—s-si, gracias Ha-Hawk-chan—dijo tímida la pelinegra japonesa—tengo noticias muy muy malas!

—Pues habla querida que es tan malo como para que tú vengas corriendo a tal velocidad—pregunto curiosa y preocupada Hawk Celesty.

—Es sobre Rachel—hablo preocupada Linx—es posible que la condenen a muerte.

Ambas chicas quedaron en shock al enterase de esa perturbadora noticia, Rachel su compañera, su amiga, su sensei…su familia será condenada a muerte y no sabían la razón, las tres estaban tristes y molestas de que la inculparon?, no lo sabían pero la peli-verde empezó a creer que fue la culpa de cierta chica peli-negra que estaba destinada a ser alguien muy grande en el futuro.

— ¡eso es imposible Raijū, Rachel no ha hecho nada malo!—respondió preocupada la peli-celeste nombrada Hawk Celesty—porque la condenarían a muerte?!

—fue Annabelle cierto?—agrego la peli-verde nombrada Chat Noir—Por su culpa Rachel morirá.

Raijū y Hawk quedaron impresionadas ante la acusación, normalmente Chat siempre apoyaba a Annabelle en todo y ahora solo la acusa de algo que ni siquiera saben si es verdad o no.

—co-como puedes decir eso de Annabelle-chan!—protesto Lynx tratando de sonar molesta—e-esa es una acusación loca!

— Lynx tiene razón querida esa acusación suena muy loca! —hablo molesta la peli-celeste.

— ¡por favor chicas piensen, Rachel es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella!—respondió gritando muy molesta— ¡inclusive dar la vida por ella, es culpa de Annabelle que Rachel valla a morir!

—eso no es cierto Chat!—dijo muy molesta Hawk— ¡Rachel solo hiso lo que Annabelle aria por nosotras!

—hmph por nosotras?—dijo con burla chat—ella no pertenece a esta familia!

Esa palabra dejo Hawk más molesta de lo que ya estaba pero Raijū estaba tan furiosa que trataba de no explotar de ira y tirarse encima de chat para darle una buena lección.

—no sabes lo que dices Anna—dijo casi quebrada Hawk— Annabelle si pertenece a nuestra familia y ella se sacrificaría por nosotras al igual que Rachel.

—hmph, si claro—respondió secamente la molesta peli-verde—cuando llegue ese día será el fin del mundo.

 **(N/A: recuerden esa parte del "fin del mundo")**

Esa palabra basto para que la bomba interna de Raijū explotara, con un rápido movimiento Raijū derribo a Chat Noir con un puñetazo en la mejilla, en el estomago y finalizo con un codazo en la espalda dejando a la peli-verde adolorida en el suelo y a Hawk impresionada y en shock, normalmente Raijū era la más "tranquila e inofensiva" del grupo. Es mas ni siquiera parecía peligrosa ni agresiva pero como saben las apariencias engañan, si Raijū era l más tranquila del grupo pero cuando ella llega a su límite puede llegar a ser alguien muy agresiva y cruel tanto en batalla como en sus palabras.

—¡cierra tu maldita bocota de una vez maldita zorra! —levanto la voz una Raijū totalmente diferente—no sé cual sea tu puto problema pero con Annabelle no te metas.

—porque…porque defiendes a esa perra!?—dijo cabreada Chat Noir, a la vez que recibía una patada de parte de Raijū.

—La defiendo porque es mi mejor amiga y es parte de la familia—hablo con una voz molesta y seca—y deja de fingir tu le as guardado mucha envidia a Annabelle solo porque Rachel le prestaba más atención a ella que a ti!

— ¡eso no es cierto! —grito a punto de quebrarse.

—hasta cuando creerás tus propias mentiras Chat Noir!—agrego gritando con ira—tu siempre fuiste igual de envidiosa con todos incluso con nosotras!

Aquellas palabras salían como balas que impactaban en el pecho de Chat Noir, Raijū soltaba todas esas palabras con mucho veneno y mucha verdad que se estuvo guardando desde que conoció a Chat Noir y ahora todos sus sentimientos negativos salían a la luz solo para lastimar de mala manera a la peli-verde.

—basta Raijū—intervino su compañera peli-celeste

—No Celesty…aun no acabo—dijo seca y seria la azabache—tu también querías decirle todo lo que yo y no lo niegues.

Celesty solo le dedico una mirada neutral a Chat Noir y es cierto, Hawk siempre quiso echarle todo en cara a la peli-verde pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo ya que sabía que lastimaría gravemente a su "mejor amiga" pero allí estaba ella…Raijū haciendo lo que ella no fue capaz de lograr, soltarle toda la verdad a la envidiosa de Anna Alexa Rodríguez apodada Chat Noir.

—Tienes razón Lynx—respondió la peli-celeste apartándose para que su amiga continuara castigando a la oji-marron—…suerte en aislamiento Lynx.

Cuando la peli-celeste se fue Lynx continuo golpeando a Chat Noir hasta que llegaron los guardias a parar esa gran golpiza, llevando a la oji-azul al ala de aislamiento y a la oji-marron a la enfermería para tratar sus grabes heridas causadas por la ira de su compañera.

(…)

—arg!...con más cariño animal, soy una niña—regaño la peli-negra al guardia que literalmente la tiro contra la pared al meterla en la celda.

—lo siento, me gusta lo realista…además uno nunca sabe quién podría estar observando—

—hmph—

Ella solo escucho el chirriante sonido de la gruesa puerta de metal serrándose, dejándola en oscuridad y soledad aunque eso a ella no le importaba y esa era su primera vez en el área de aislamiento, no sentía nada solo se hundió en sus pensamientos.

—…— _a veces me pregunto…si valió la pena…si valió la pena-_

—Lynx! Eres tú? —pregunto una voz masculina proveniente de la celda vecina.

—e-eh?...KillerFox e-eres t-tu? —

—pues claro que soy yo! Y tú que estás haciendo aquí? —

—estoy de visita tu qué crees? —

—…ya se la razón por la que estas aquí no me tienes que contar—

—estás seguro de que lo sabes? —

—…esa voz fría tuya me dice que no sé nada…hmph—

—…—

—…ya cuéntame que pasó—

—…envié a la enfermería a la envidiosa Chat Noir—

En ambas celdas se formo un silencio sepulcral, KillerFox no podía creer lo que había escuchado, de verdad Lynx, la adorable y amable Lynx había golpeado a su "mejor amiga" a tal punto de mandarla a la enfermería?; era algo de no creerse, pero cuando Lynx es Raijū ella es capaz de cualquier cosa.

—…no lo puedo creer Raijū….te arrepientes? —

—…— _esa es la pregunta que me hago…pero siendo honesta_ —…no

—mm, mm, je, je ,je…no me esperaba otra respuesta…viniendo de ti Raijū—

—hmph—

Mientras que en la primera planta, los doctores hacían todo lo posible para curar las heridas de la peli-verde que luchaba por su vida pero los daños a su cuerpo son grabes; tardara mucho tiempo en recuperarse física…y emocionalmente.

Anna POV

Dónde estoy?; no veo nada, solo oscuridad, siento mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo y escucho voces lejanas, no entiendo muy bien lo que dicen pero suenan histéricos; que paso?, me ocurrió algo? Alguien necesita ayuda?...tsk no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo pesa mucho.

— doctor ¡doctor! La perdemos ¡la perdemos! —

A quien están perdiendo? Acaso se refieren a mi? Que me paso?; no puedo recordar nada. Tengo sueño, mucho sueño…tsk…de repente ciento mucha paz y tranquilidad. Todo el dolor se va y ahora puedo moverme con libertad…pero tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, tengo miedo de estar en un lugar extraño.

—…— _no recuerdo haber sentido tanta paz…se siente bien._

*sniff**sniff*

—Qué?— _acaso ese es …el llanto de una niña_ —tsk! —Tengo que ayudarla pero para eso debo abrir los ojos—hmph…no tengo de otra.

Al abrirlos me encontraba en un mundo completamente negro no había nada solo oscuridad…acaso este es el limbo?; donde todas las almas de los no bautizados van a parar, el mundo de entre los vivos y los muertos?...pero que me paso?, porque no logro recordar nada?; todo es tan confuso.

*sniff**sniff*

—*gasp*— _cierto la niña, debo encontrarla_! —h-hola? D-donde estas pequeña?

Yo cori guiándome por el sonido del llanto de la niña, pero no encontraba nada…es inútil, no puedo encontrar a esa niña solo guiándome por los ruidos necesito encontrar una fuente de luz como una linterna o por lo menos una vela.

— _Fue Annabelle cierto?—hablo la peli-verde apodada Chat Noir—Por su culpa Rachel morirá._

— _co-como puedes decir eso de Annabelle-chan!—Lynx trato de sonar molesta pero no lo consiguió_ _—e-esa es una acusación loca!_

—qué?! —q-que estoy fuera de mi cuerpo, y puedo verme a mí misma y también veo a las dueñas de esas voces, s-será que podre ver lo que me paso o solo es una alucinación?

Seguía escuchando aquella discusión, cada vez yo más me lastimaba oyéndola enserio pensaba todo eso de la tal Annabelle? Pero porque? Acaso ella me ha hecho algo para que yo la odie tanto?; la conversación se puso tan tensa que pude ver lo que me había pasado… no lo podía creer.

— ¿¡tú crees que todos deben obedecerte a ti, Noir!? _—_ Hablo dándome golpe tras golpe y tras golpe _—_ ¡solo eres una estúpida mimada!

—…—yo me cubría de la ira de Lynx…o más bien de la ira de Raiju—R-Raiju p-para…p-por f-favor—yo suplicaba pero ella seguía golpeándome, seguía descargando toda esa ira que llevaba guardando durante mucho tiempo.

—¡deja de cubrirte! ¿¡Que acaso no eres la gran Chat Noir!? —su voz era seca, fría y llena de odio y sus golpes eran muy fuertes como su tristeza—¡dije que dejes de cubrirte!

Con ese golpe que me dio me dejo inconsciente…pero ella siguió golpeándome sin piedad…ciento como mi pecho arde, mi corazón se desgarra…pero también puedo sentir como el corazón de Raiju se destroza con cada golpe que me da…y con cada golpe que me da puedo ver un mar de lagrimas saliendo de ella….y escuchar un débil susurro diciendo "lo siento"; a la distancia podía ver como la chica de pelo celeste como el cielo lloraba en una esquina susurrando el mismo, honesto y débil "lo siento"….me duele tanto que no puedo controlarlo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a intervenir la pelea…mi estado era crítico pero no me importo…finalmente recordé todo y me tengo bien merecido lo que me paso, pero ver a Lynx en ese estado de dolor me destroza, me duele….me mata, ellas tenían razón yo le tuve envidia a Annabelle desde que ella llego, disfrace mis verdaderos sentimientos con mentiras y falsas sonrisas…soy un monstruo y no merezco vivir, no merezco una segunda oportunidad…pero nunca creí que Raiju dijera palabras tan honestas…y tan hirientes antes de que se la llevaran.

— _Tú eres la que no pertenece a esta familia_ —

Y esa fue la bala que atravesó mi negro y vacio corazón…enserio yo era esa persona?;envidiosa, odiosa, mentirosa, malvada y desleal? Qué clase de persona…no, qué clase de monstruo soy o era…no merezco volver, no merezco vivir…no merezco nada.

—…—me doy vuelta para echar un ultimo vistazo a esa prisión…ya que no volveré a mi cuerpo físico—…adiós—me despedí dando media vuelta…y media sonrisa…porque me marcho en paz.

—estás segura de que quieres dejar las cosas así? —me pregunto una voz fría pero infantil.

—…—realmente estoy segura?; paró en seco y miro a la nada pensando, si me voy Raiju viviría con la culpa de haberme asesinado y ya no sería la misma de siempre, Hawk entraría en una depresión bastante fuerte y ya no tendría fuerzas para seguir su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas, KillerFox se volvería mas frio y serio de lo que ya es, Annabelle perdería la cabeza y se convertiría en una psicópata de verdad, ahora que Dani ya no está ella necesitara todo nuestro apoyo ahora más que nunca, rache lauque ella lo oculte estaría tan triste que se volverá más fría y protectora con los niños *gasp*los niños! Je, esos dos pequeños problemáticos…se pondrían muy mal sabiendo que su Hermana mayor Anna fue asesinada por la tía Lynx, ellos no le hablarían mas y eso solo empeoraría el estado Lynx…llevándola al suicidio al igual que a mi padre— No!

—No qué? —me volvió a preguntar la niña a la que muchos temen.

—No me iré! —mi vos era determinada y segura—¡No dejare que las demás sufran por mis errores! —podía sentir como me elevaba y como una niebla amarilla me rodeaba.

—Pues entonces ve a tu cuerpo que te está esperando—respondió con su típica vos inexpresiva.

—Ok! Gracias…Alessa—ella solo asintió con la cabeza y yo me dirigí volando hacia mi cuerpo que estaba a punto de ser desconectado—Ok esto dolerá—dije metiéndome en ese cuerpo vacio pero cuando lo hice el dolor y la falta de oxigeno no se hicieron esperar— GASP!

— ¡doctor sigue viva! —

— ¡vuelvan a conectarle los cables! ¡Rápido! —

—*cof**cof**cof* jejejeje h-hola d-doc…co-como ha estado? *cof*—

—muy bien! Gracias por preguntar pero ahora relájese—

—hmph…como usted diga doc—dicho eso comencé a relájame ya que el dolor de volver es muy fuerte y con tanta relajación me quede dormida.

Autora's POV

Mientras Anna se recuperaba del ataque de ira de Raiju, en una celda aislada, fría y obscura se hallaba una mujer de esas mismas características pensando en varias cosas, pensando en el pasado y pensando en el presente pero más que nada…pensando en su dolor y en lo mucho que tiene para decirle al policía que la hirió en el único lugar que no puede protegerse con un chaleco antibalas.

—…—Jejeje…mi cara debe ser un completo poema, no he tenido tanta sed de sangre desde que mi hermano trato de matarme…donde estará el ahora?...hmph no importa—*sniff**sniff*…

Ambas se quedaron calladas ya que el sonido del silencio en ese sombrío lugar era algo hermoso de escuchar…y nadie quería romper ese silencio…pero era necesario romperlo sino una de las dos estallaría en llanto.

—…piensas quedarte callada? —pregunto aquella voz carente de sentimientos.

—…—

—no tienes idea de lo miserable que te vez Rachel—hablo esta vez con irritación en su voz—dejaras que ese idiota te haga débil?

—…—solo escucha mientras ase presión en sus manos y mandíbula.

—dejaras que ese imbécil muestre ese lado de ti? —Pregunto volviendo a su tono de voz habitual y poniéndose de pie solo para caminar alrededor de aquella mujer que estaba a punto de estallar en cólera—dejaras que el te convierta en una sumisa? En su perra? En su juguete?

Rachel asía todo lo posible para no detonar la bomba de dolor que yacía oculta en su interior hace mucho tiempo…pero esas palabras tan hirientes pero a la vez tan honestas, hacían casi nulo su esfuerzo…y las palabras continuaban.

—Débil, esa es la palabra que te describe—siguió hablando con esas palabras que traspasaban el corazón de Rachel como balas…pero esa entidad se le ocurrió mencionar a una persona que alguien que conociera a Rachel, ni en su insano juicio mencionaría enfrente de ella—…veo que me equivoque contigo…al fin y al cabo eres tan débil como tu hermana.

El silencio que se presento en la celda era anti-natural y tétrico, mientras que a la vez se escucho el claro sonido de cómo algo se rompía y caía al suelo en muchos pedazos de sus ojos caía un líquido negro, sus pupilas se dilataban a tal punto que llano parecía humana, sus iris se teñían de un brillante tono carmesí y en su espalda…crecía algo.

(-) **(N/A: eso significa otro lugar, mismo momento…no sé si me explico)**

—tienes que leer este comic bro, es muy gracioso! —hablo alegre un chico moreno con lentes y unos audífonos en el cuello.

—pues entonces lo leeré, si tu dices que es gracioso pues…—no pudo continuar ya que desde lejos se podían apreciar una enorme bandada de aves negras.

Con las aves mucho más cerca pudieron notar que esos pájaros eran en realidad cuervos y todos ellos se dirigían asía el noroeste lo cual le pareció muy raro a cierto rubio amigo del moreno y una azabache que también se encontraba con su mejor amiga detrás de un arbusto espiando a ese par de chicos, la azabache y el rubio se preguntaban al mismo tiempo "esto será obra de un nuevo akuma?" pero en realidad literalmente se trataba de un verdadero Akuma o para su traducción un verdadero demonio…pero este demonio era peor que los otros que solo eran farsantes.

(-)

—y yo le dije, siéntate sobre mi nena y hablaremos de lo primero que sientas —conversaba un guardia con su compañero, ambos armados con escopetas calibre veinticinco.

—jajajaja—carcajearon ambos amigos mientras se percataban de algo acercándose a la distancia.

—por dios Charles que es eso? —pregunto mientras veía como los sonidos de los gritos de los cuervos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Todo el personal de seguridad veía asombrado como los cuervos comenzaban a rodear la enorme prisión, pero ninguno de esos enormes pájaros atacaba a los guardias solo volaban en círculos gritando desesperadamente, como si quisieran entrar…pero lo más curioso es que esa enorme bandada de cuervos venia acompañada de nubes, nubes tan grises que taparon la luz del sol por completo dejando un ambiente tétrico y muy depresivo.

—que está pasando? —era era la pregunta que todos en ese gran edificio estaban pensando, algunos tenían miedo otros solo miraban curiosos sin saber lo que pasaba en lo más profundo de ese edificio.

(-)

—Tranquila lida no llores mas—hablo una peli-gris de mechas blancas consolando sin éxito a su compañera de celda—ella estará bien.

En una celda del tercer piso se encontraba una peli-celeste llorando en posición fetal por la culpa que sentía en no haber intentado parar a su amiga Raiju en lastimar gravemente a Chat Noir y enviándola a urgencias.

—*sniff* L-lo siento…Anna—dijo sollozando arrepentida de haberse dejado llevar por su ira— ¡lo siento mucho!

XXX

Justo en ese momento su tristeza pasó a ser miedo y preocupación…el canto de los cuervos era la señal de que algo malo está pasando y no solo eso…el olor a muerte se sentía en el aire y la luz del sol desapareció dejando en shock a ambas compañeras de celda.

—…—no había palabras para lo que ambas chicas ven…y sienten…la negatividad en el aire asfixiaba a tal punto que ya era imposible respirar…al menos para los seres como ellas.

(-)

—tsk! Ryan lo sientes? —pregunto una nerviosa y asustada peli-negra oji-azul.

—qué clase de pregunta es esa Raiju? ¡Claro que lo siento! —respondió de manera nerviosa pero no demostró su miedo ya que su orgullo se lo impedía.

Ambos compañeros se asustaron cuando sintieron la energía que estaba en una de las celdas cercana a la de ellos, al estar más cerca del origen de esa energía negativa se sentían mas débiles, no se estaban asfixiando…estaban muriendo, sus fuerzas de iban y sus ojos pesaban esa energía era tan fuerte que ambos luchabas para mantenerse despiertos y no sumirse en ese sueño eterno llamado muerte.

(-)

—mmmm… esa energía se siente deliciosa verdad?—pregunto una vos parecida a la de una demonio y a la vez parecida a la de una chica—siente como emerge!

—…—si rostro era más que claro…no le importaba en absoluto la energía, lo único que le importaba era…nada.

—hmph, que amargada eres ying—hablo sin importarle más su doble y centrarse en esa "Deliciosa" energía que emanaba de la celda vecina—mmmm….deliciosa—fue lo último que dijo solo para después pasar su lengua por sus labios.

(-)

Volviendo al origen de la asfixiante y mortal energía, no podía parar la ira que sentía en ese momento era inmensa, como se atrevió a mencionar a su hermana, al único ser que la quiso tal y como es; ese liquido negro no paraba de emerger de sus ojos y aquel ente que provoco esa reacción con solo sus palabras veía neutral la escena mientras que Rachel solo se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos negativos.

—…—como se atreve a hablar así de ella…ella no era débil…ella era más fuerte, más valiente, mas bondadosa, más hermosa…más querida que aquel monstruo en el que yo me he convertido—gggrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Toda esa energía pareciese que no pararía, nunca acabaría, nunca tendría fin…esa energía crecería asta devorar al mundo entero sin dejar ningún ser vivo en el planeta, pero quien presenciaba todo eso en las alturas del cielo no lo permitiría…no permitirá que ella se haga más daño.

— _por favor para_ —escucho decir a una voz en su subconsciente— _por favor…no te lastimes mas_.

Esa voz le hiso entrar en un recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo quedo en el olvido…en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Su herido y destrozado corazón.

 _ **Flashback**_

—Thia! —grito una pequeña niña rubia oji-verde llamando a su única familia—Thia! Mira lo que he encontrado.

—que has encontrado Luna? —pregunto una bellísima mujer de 18 años de cabellera que parecía ser de oro puro y ojos azules cual cielo.

—Luna? —pregunto extrañada la pequeña oji-verde por como la llamo su hermana.

—si, como tú me dices Thia yo te diré Luna—explico sonriente la hermana mayor, hacía su pequeña hermana—que? Acaso no te gusta pequeña Luna?

—no!, si me encanta Thia! —dijo para saltar a los brazos de su hermana—mira encontré un rubí con forma de corazón!

—de donde sacaste eso? —indago preocupada de que su pequeña hermana lo haya robado—no lo robaste verdad?

—no Thia, robar es malo tu siempre me lo dices—respondió la pequeña niña con inocencia en su voz—la encontré en una cueva que está debajo de esa gran roca!

La pequeña apunto a un gran acantilado también conocido como el mirador que daba una preciosa vista al mar y un hermoso atardecer.

—una cueva debajo de el mirador? —hablo intrigada ya que no sabía que hubiera cuevas allí—eso significa que te metiste al agua!? —se altero mucho al pensar que a su hermanita se la pudo haber llevado la corriente.

—si…pero no te preocupes Thia! —respondió viendo la cara de su hermana que expresaba terror y preocupación—la corriente no estaba tan fuerte como esta mañana!

—pero aun así eso fue muy peligroso Luna—regaño la mayor ya que su peor miedo es perder a su hermanita—no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esas cosas.

—…lo siento Thia y-yo solo quería regalarte algo—hablo arrepentida la niña por haber ido a ese lugar sin el permiso ni la supervisión de su hermana.

—regalarme algo…por qué? —pregunto curiosa la oji-azul—sabes que mi cumpleaños ya paso Luna.

—si lo sé…pero…—

—pero? —animo a continuar a su hermanita pequeña.

—pero quería darte algo que exprese cuanto te quiero Thia y que simbolice nuestro cariño—respondió sacando de su bolsillo un collar con cadena de oro y con dos partes de rojos rubíes y otro que también era de oro con pequeños rubíes incrustados pero le faltaba una pieza en forma de corazón—también los encontré en la cueva—dijo uniendo el rubí de corazón con el collar que le faltaba la pieza para después ponérselo a su hermana mayor.

La mayor queda sin habla, enserio su pequeña hermanita se había arriesgado en encontrar tan hermoso y costoso material solo para demostrarle cuanto la quiere?...pero al fin y al cabo solo era eso…material.

—Thia? Que tienes? —pregunto preocupada la niña que se hallaba en sus brazos—acaso no te gusta?

—hmph, claro que me gusta pequeña Luna—respondió animando a su pequeña luna—pero…esto solo es material, lo material nunca expresa bien los sentimientos de uno.

—ohh…y que los expresa? —interrogo curiosa la pequeña oji-verde.

—Uno mismo puede expresarlos—dijo solo para luego abrasar a hermanita y viceversa.

Más tarde luego de caminar por la hermosa playa, ambas hermanas se fueron a almorzar en un restaurant que daba una preciosa vista al atardecer junto al mar…donde quedo una imagen hermosa de ella siendo abrasada por su hermana…y ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fin del flashback

La energía se calmo pero no lo suficiente como para que las personas más cercanas a su celda dejaran de luchar por sobrevivir a esa negatividad…pero otro flashback la aria entrar en razón.

Flashback

Ambas hermanas se encontraban juntas en su pequeña y humilde casa en el campo pasando su tiempo libre, luego de haber terminado de alimentar a los animales, regar las plantas y muchas otras tareas que uno tiene al vivir en un campo.

—…—aquella rubia dudaba en si decirle o no la verdad a su pequeña hermana—…pequeña Luna.

—hum?...que pasa Thia? —pregunto la pequeña oji-verde dejando de lado sus juguetes para prestarle más atención a su hermana mayor.

—…hay algo que debo decirte—hablo insegura de si contarle o no.

—que es Thia? —su pequeña hermana la animo a continuar lo que tenía planeado decir…pero no lo hiso.

—…y-yo…tsk…—se sentía una mala hermana por no contarle…pero si lo hace su hermanita no lo soportaría…así que mejor no decírselo—que es lo mas importante en este mundo?

—¡la comida! —respondió inocentemente la pequeña Luna provocando una carcajada de parte de su hermana mayor.

—aparte de eso Rachel jaja—

—mmmm…—Rachel llevo su mano hacia su mentón pensando en la respuesta a la pregunta de su hermana, alzo la vista para ver a su hermana, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo y su cabello oro…y la respuesta se hiso presente—la familia?

—correcto!, lo más importante en este mundo es la familia—respondió orgullosa a su hermanita—pero las familias no solo están conformadas por padres, hermanos, tíos etcétera… también está conformada por los amigos…. esas personas que se preocupan por ti, te apoyan en las buenas, en las malas y siempre están allí para ti.

—…—la pequeña no supo que decir en ese momento dado que nunca tubo amigos.

—se que tu nunca has tenido amigos Rachel pero algún día llegaran pero deberás cuidarte, no todos son buenas personas, habrá personas que te darán falsa amistad y luego te lastimaran en el único lugar en el que no puedo curarte con alcohol y una venda—advirtió su hermana con tal de que su hermanita no se junte con las personas equivocadas en el futuro.

—y donde seria ese lugar, Thia? —pregunto curiosa la pequeña Rachel.

—…aquí—respondió señalando esa parte en la que toda criatura y ser humano es vulnerable…el corazón—ese es el único lugar en el que yo no puedo protegerte.

—nunca are amigos Thia—hablo asustada la niña rubia.

—No pequeña Rachel no tienes que aislarte—respondió preocupada de que su pequeña quede sola—si uno se aísla será peor que ser lastimado, uno necesita el amor y el cariño de otras personas porque si no seremos solo personas vacías, sin sentimientos y yo no quiero eso para ti...sé que tienes miedo pero si no enfrentamos nuestros miedos….nunca los superaremos y nunca está bien vivir con miedo.

—…y como sabré quienes son los indicados? —indago con su linda e inocente voz de niña

—mm, mm, mm, mm lo sabrás—dijo con su encantadora voz que podía tranquilizar al mismísimo demonio y aparecía una imagen de todas las personas que conoció a lo largo de los años— y cuando estés segura de que los encontraste debes prometerme una cosa.

—que cosa Thia?—

—si de verdad sientes que son los indicados—se muestra una imagen de las mortiferis Annabelle, Anna, Hawk, Lynx y Ryan— si de verdad los llegas a amar a uno de ellos—ve a Ratchet herido y en coma en el hospital—y si llegas a tener hijos—recuerda a sus niños que están ocultos en alguna parte de parís— quiero que los protejas con tu vida.

Fin flashback

Rachel comienza a tener visiones de sus amigos tratando de sobrevivir a su explosión de energía negativa…primero Raiju y Ryan.

—tsk!...r-raiju…n-no resis-to—hablo débilmente el peli-rojo conocido como KillerFox.

—Re-resiste u-un poco m-más y-yo sé q-que puedes—animo a su vecino de celda para que no tirara la toalla fácilmente.

—je… lo sien-to Raiju *cof*—de su boca salió sangre y cayo desmayado.

—R-Ryan—y al igual que su compañero cayo desmayada y sin fuerzas al suelo.

Y ahora hawk y su compañera de celda.

—h-hawk q-que sucede? —pregunto casi sin aliento la peli-gris.

—n-n-no lo se R-Rosse—respondió de la misma manera que su compañera—pero po-por favor r-resiste.

Y ambas continuaron resistiendo esa gran, oscura y sofocante energía…ahora Ratchet y Anna.

—…— _que está pasando? Acaso Rachel está provocando esa gran energía?...si sigue así matara a Ryan y a Lynx pero yo no puedo hacer nada, no en este estado…tsk Rachel por favor para!_ *cae una lagrima por su mejilla*

Y Ratchet permanece inmóvil y como él es humano no tendría que hacer efecto la negatividad… pero como él fue marcado por Rachel y mas la energía negativa que ella estaba emanando se metía en su cuerpo lograron convertirlo en uno de ellos…y se estaba ahogando con la energía de su creadora.

Y por ultimo…Annabelle.

Ella parecía estar normal pero en el fondo estaba gritando de dolor…haber resistido tanto tiempo toda esa energía era algo digno de admirar…cuando Rachel la conoció se encariño de ella y comenzó cuidarla, criarla y la entrenarla como a su propia hija, a pesar de ahora ser una persona que parece no tener sentimientos, en el fondo ella se preocupa por todas sus amigos y familiares…y que daría la vida por ellos.

 _Despierta…despierta…despierta…Pequeña Luna_

—Debo parar esto—se dijo así misma Rachel

Rachel comenzó a absorber su propia energía y poco a poco fue eliminando esa energía sofocante del ambiente dejando paso a un aire puro y limpio pero dejando agotada a Rachel; cansada Rachel se sentó en el suelo de la celda solo para darle un mensaje a su "amado" Rachet.

—…*cierra los ojos y se pone a buscar las energías de sus amigas*—

(-)

—Hawk ya todo acabo! —hablo animada su compañera.

—s-si menos mal pero que le habrá pasado a—

 _Despierten debiluchos no son horas de dormir!_

—R-Rachel que paso todo se—

 _Cállense! necesito que me ayuden a enviar un mensaje_

(-)

—y cómo quieres que enviemos un mensaje? Yo estoy en esta pinche camilla de hospital y me llevara tiempo recuperarme…además estoy en compañía de tu novio Rat—respondió obvia y sarcástica la peli-verde.

 _Primero Ratchet no es mi novio y segundo El mensaje es para el Anna pero…_

(-)

—pero que Rachel?—pregunto un pelirrojo poniéndose de pie en su celda—primero casi nos matas con tu energía a mí y a Lynx y ahora nos pides que le enviemos un mensaje a tu novio?.

 _¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO, RYAN!_

—Huy si cl—interrumpido?...si

 **BAM!**

—basta Ryan o aras que ella te mate—ordeno la pelinegra que acaba de levantase de su desmallo.

—hmph!—

(-)

—cuál es el mensaje Rachel? —pregunto fría e inexpresiva Annabelle.

 _Es un mensaje…al estilo sirena._

(-)

—uff quien eres tú y que hiciste con la verdadera Rachel—pregunto burlona la peli-verde mexicana—…pues por mi está bien.

(-)

—huu hace mucho que no utilizo esa clase de magia, ¡cuenten con migo! —respondió alegre la peli-celeste brasileña.

(-)

—hmph…está bien—dijo desinteresada Annabelle aunque en el fondo (muy en el fondo) estaba feliz.

(-)

—yo también me uno—añadió la pelinegra volviendo a ser Lynx

—tsk…yo solo me quedare sentado aquí escuchando su canto manipula hombres—se quejo el orgulloso pelirrojo.

(-)

—y que piensas cantarle Rachel? Un buenas noches? —pregunto burlona la mexicana.

(-)

—tsk primero denme cantar a mí y ustedes luego síganme—

Rachel se aclaro la garganta y se puso a pensar en que le cantaría a su "amado" Ratchet, tenía que ser algo expresara lo que ella sentía y pensaba de el…hasta que se le ocurrió la canción perfecta.

 _ **In your mind's eye lives a memory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hard to find, blinded by sorrow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And her cold voice sings a melody**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hear her sing, hell frozen rain falls down**_

Justamente en ese momento se largo una fuerte tormenta azotando la prisión entera.

 _ **She can't hear your voice.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She can't hear you call**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You have burned your choice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're here, can you prove you're really here?**_ _ **  
**_

**(N/A: desde aquí comienza a hacer dueto con Anna y Lynx)  
**

_**There is a moment in time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When all the cards that you've played divide**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You feel the temperature dive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And all your demons inside come crashing through**_ _ ****_

 _ **In your mind's eye lives a memory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hard to find, blinded by sorrow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And a strange voice sings a melody**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hear it sing, hell frozen rain falls down**_

En toda la prisión se escuchaba el canto de las tres mujeres, la mayoría de los presos no las entendían ya cantaban en ingles pero la melodía era muy de su agrado.

 **(N/A: aquí comienzan a cantar las cinco protagonistas)**

 _ **Everything is wrong**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This is not my home, is it?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do I know your face?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Does my mind wish to forget?**_ _ ****_

 _ **A toast to lonely souls**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who never could take control of life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And all the missing we love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I hope the darkness they find will give them light**_ _ ****_

 _ **In your mind's eye lives a memory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hard to find, blinded by pain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And a cold voice sings a melody**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hear it sing, hell frozen rain**_ _ ****_

 _ **Our safe hearts feeling dangerous**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Missing truth frozen in lies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is your family just a memory?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Once again, hell frozen rain falls down**_

Rachet oía cada letra y y cada letra le dolía en el corazón pero más grande era la impotencia que sentía al no poder decirles que se callaran…ya que el dolor en su pecho se lo impedía.

 _ **Of all these pieces of broken dreams**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This one that scares and confuses me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If all these things that you say are true**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You should be someone I always knew**_

 _ **In your mind's eye lives a memory**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hard to find, blinded by pain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And your father sings a melody**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hear him sing, hell frozen rain**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Our safe hearts feeling dangerous**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Missing truth frozen in lies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Are your loved ones just a memory?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Burning pain, hell frozen rain falls down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Down...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Life is cold here. Empty hallowed ground**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In my head blood-colored rain falls down.**_

En todo el edificio se formo un gran silencio, no uno sepulcral ni terrorífico, era un silencio tranquilo y pacifico cosa que ase micho tiempo no había en ese lugar; luego de esa cantinela todos los presos se fueron a descansar para mañana levantarse a comenzar sus labores ya que esa canción había traído mucha paz a ese lugar y no había que desperdiciarla.

Pero sucede que no todos estaban durmiendo; tres personas en especial estaban despiertas pensando en cosas totalmente diferentes y uno de ellos estaba muriendo en su interior…

—esa _…esa canción…me describía tanto que me duele aun más el pecho_ —pensó el herido soldado tratando de moverse y de no derramar lagrimas— _acaso…acaso esa canción me la dedicaron a mi?...pero…porque?...porque lo hicieron? Tanto me odian?_

El soldado no aguanto más y soltó todo ese dolor que ya lo estaba torturando desde dentro y provocaba aun más dolor en la cicatriz que su amada Rachel le hiso para demostrarle cuanto lo despreciaba…acaso Rachel jamás le perdonara por lo que él le dijo?

—…no…no lo creo…jamás me perdonara…me deje llevar por mi odio y dolor por la muerte de mis padres hace ya mucho tiempo…que me desquite con ella llamándola monstruo…je…jejeje…si tan solo le hubiera dicho cuanto me gustaba ella en vez de preocuparme por un estúpido puesto…creo que todo habría sido diferente… Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi—

Flashback

Ratchet POV

Estaba en un helicóptero, Me habían transferido a la famosa prisión de máxima seguridad en Francia "Légion et justice" para vigilar a un peligroso criminal que había sido capturado y juzgado junto con todo su equipo que los condenaron a cien cadenas perpetuas sin posibilidad de libertad condicional por delitos que no me atrevo a mencionar.

—Ratchet prepárate estas apunto de conocer al peor criminal del mundo—hablo mi compañero y mejor amigo Clank Lagoon un verdadero genio de la robótica y buen estratega—hablando de eso…como crees que sea él?

—no lo sé amigo, leí el informe que Talwin me dio de ese demente pero no dice nada de él…no dice su sexo, su edad, su estatura, su apariencia…ni siquiera dice su nombre! —levante la voz porque no era posible que no dijeran nada de el supuesto gran criminal que es buscado por todo el mundo—lo único que dice es que es alguien frio y sin sentimientos…lo típico de un verdadero psicópata…tampoco hay una foto y solamente lo describen como… "El".

—el informe no dice ni tiene nada por el hecho de que no quieren que nadie se entere de cómo y quién es "El" ya que en la agencia podría haber soplones—respondió con su típico tono lógico y tranquilo—uno nunca sabe quién es o no un traidor Ratchet, por eso hay que tener sumo cuidado con esta clase de cosas.

—si lo sé pero…tanto cuidado hay que tener con este criminal…digo yo he tratado con personas mucho peores que este loco y siempre eh logrado atraparlos o desasearme de ellos—respondí con cierto ego en voz ya que era cierto que había logrado tener muchas misiones exitosas, muchas más que cualquier otro soldado…pero solo pude ver a mi compañero negar con la cabeza.

—no Ratchet este criminal no es ni uno por ciento de todos los criminales que tu y YO hemos atrapado, este es muchísimo más peligroso porque tiene contactos en todo el mundo según estima el FBI, en cada rincón del mundo, los criminales que hemos enfrentado les basta con solo ver la cara este loco como para rendírsele a sus pies—dijo sobándose las sienes con cierta molestia en su voz ya que el odia que se me suba el ego—y déjame darte un consejo…deja de juntarte con el comandante Quark, te está contagiando el ego.

—abróchense los cinturones ya vamos a aterrizar—aviso el co-piloto interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

(…)

El aterrizaje había sido tranquilo y rápido, ahora nos encontramos en las afueras de esa enorme prisión a punto de entrar para por fin poder conocer al tan famoso criminal del que tanto hablaban en las agencias de todo el mundo.

—es un placer tenerlo aquí coronel, venga lo llevare con el—hablo sin rodeos el soldado que al parecer pertenece a la unidad SWAT de parís…creo que era la GIGN.

Esta prisión era enorme la verdad y los presos abundaban también todas las celdas ocupadas…o casi todas.

—algunos de los reos están en el patio y es allí donde se encuentra el—respondió como si hubiera leído mi mente lo cual me sorprendió pero había algo que me colmaba la paciencia.

—tengo una pregunta, porque siempre se refieren a ese criminal como "EL"? —pregunte algo irritado de que nadie lo llamara por su verdadero nombre.

—Ordenes del pentágono…—hablo sin más…Quark juro que cuando vuelva a América te llenaré la cara de plomo—ellos quieren que usted lo conozca en persona.

Habíamos llegado a una habitación con una ventana que tenía una perfecta vista del patio, yo miraba a cada uno de los presos esperando que alguno de ellos fuera el misterioso criminal, hasta que note que también había mujeres en el patio.

—las mujeres y los hombres no tienen recreos separados? —pregunte muy curioso porque en América las mujeres y los hombres son separados o enviados a prisiones diferentes.

—no…aquí las mujeres y los hombres son puestos en el mismo recreo, en los únicos lugares que los separamos son en las celdas—

Yo seguía mirando a todos los reos hasta que mi mirada se poso en…un niño? pelirrojo de ojos de un demente, ojeras muy grandes, pose de chico malo y mirada fría.

—que hace un niño en una prisión? —

—no se deje engañar por las apariencias soldado, ese niño mato a su tío a sangre fría…y sus hermanos también están en esta prisión—yo lo mire sorprendido, no sabía que en parís había tantos locos—son esos dos de allí…el castaño y la rubia.

Vi como esos dos hablaban animadamente con unos reos, pero muy alejados de su hermano menor, se nota mucho que lo quieren.

—No sabía que en Francia había tanto loco—dije con algo de burla.

—hmph no solo aquí…acaso ya resolvieron el caso del tiroteo en una de las escuelas de su país soldado? —contraataco el viejo y de verdad me cerro la boca, yo solo gruñí antes de volver a centrar mi vista en ese niño.

—entonces es EL? El castaño hermano del niño psicópata?—al momento que dije castaño los cinco soldados que se encontraban allí comenzaron a carcajear, hasta que los mire serio y se callaron.

—mm, mm, mm no comandante él solo es un minúsculo virus comparado con El, el pequeño se orinaría en los pantalones con la sola mirada del verdadero rey de estos reos…no, el no es El—dijo primero con burla pero luego volvió a su tono serio mientras yo veía que en este patio tenían artículos para entretener a los reos.

—Así que entretienen a los reos—

—sí, eso ayuda a mantenerlos tranquilos para que no armen ningún escándalo ya que antes peleaban solo para entretenerse y a los otros….incluso algunos morían pero cuando instalamos esas cosas de gimnasio se entretienen mucho mas…hace mucho no hubo más peleas—

Yo seguía tratando sin éxito de encontrar a ese maldito fantasma hasta que mi mirada se poso en…una mujer que estaba en una de las maquinas ejercitándose, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y su mirada era seria y no expresaba ningún sentimiento, aunque dudo que sea el criminal…pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de mirarla, es como si me hipnotizara, su pelo largo hasta la cintura y negro como la noche con una mechas rojas acompañando esa negra noche, ojos verde esmeralda como los míos y el cuerpo sudado de una diosa guerrera, hasta que en un momento dejo de ejercitarse solo para levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la mía, me estaba viendo fijamente y no me apartaba la mirada de encima, su mirada expresaba odio, ira, una sed insaciable de sangre…y mucha tristeza.

En ese mismo momento sonó la campana para anunciar que el receso acabo, la mujer solo se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada de las celdas y yo me dirijo a la sala de interrogatorios para reos especiales donde por fin conocería al bastardo.

—un momento señor—hablo deteniéndome antes de que entrara a la sala de interrogatorios—antes déjeme darle unas advertencias.

—qué clase de advertencia? —pregunte curioso y desesperado por conocer al tan famoso criminal al que todos temen.

—como sabe antes de usted hubieron otros que trataron de controlar a este…monstruo—dijo con asco la última palabra—y usted sabe que les paso?

—sí, renunciaron al puesto y regresaron con sus familiares—respondí según lo que decían los informes de aquellos soldados pero el anciano se echo a reír, y a este que le pasa?

—no señor…esos soldados murieron por culpa de ese maldito monstruo—esas palabras me dejaron en shock, pues entonces esa es la razón de no nos dijeran nada de nuestros compañeros ese monstruo los había asesinado.

—p-pero cómo? No se supone que tiene que estar encadenado y con una camisa de fuerza cuando lo traen a la sala de interrogatorios?! —Dije agarrando al viejo del chaleco y levantándolo del suelo— ¿¡cómo!?

—¡tranquilícese señor¡ eso es cierto siempre tomamos precauciones con EL, pero EL no…les…hace…nada—dijo casi sin aliento así que lo solté y cayó de rodillas al asuelo.

—entonces como los asesina ese loco? —

—los…obliga…a suicidarse—

—…que? —

—tal y como escucho…de alguna forma ella logra llevarlos al borde de la locura y los soldados terminan suicidándose de formas grotescas—hablo recuperando la compostura y volviendo a su firme posición— por eso quiero advertirle señor que no se deje engañar por este loco, ya que el resultado sería…fatal.

—…entiendo—la duda había aparecido en mi mente, hace unos minutos estaba impaciente por conocer al tan famoso criminal…pero ahora tengo miedo de entrar a esa sala—…deséenme suerte.

—su…—lo interrumpieron unas voces del pasillo que se encontraba sobre nosotros.

—Suerte soldado—hablo una chica rubia con cuatro coletas a la cual conocí como la hermana del niño pelirrojo y una sonrisa burlona.

—si muchísima suerte—esta vez hablo el castaño con la misma sonrisa burlona y ambos se fueron riendo.

—tsk…—pero vi como el niño pelirrojo se asomaba al barandal y me miraba fijamente con una mirada fría.

—suerte… la necesitara muchísimo—su voz era incluso más fría que su mirada que me dio escalofríos y luego se fue.

—que fue eso? —le pregunte al viejo que miraba impresionado el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el niño—se encuentra bien?

—eh?...s-si…¡ejem!…esta es la primera vez que ese niño habla—hablo aun sorprendido—y hablo para solo desearle suerte?...creo que algo malo pasara, será mejor que no vea hoy a EL.

—¡¿QUE!? NO, NO LO PERMITIRE. ¡LO VERE HOY!— grite abriendo la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios de golpe viéndolo no a EL sino a ELLA.

Fin flashback

Hmph…pensar que llegaría a enamorarme de ELLA. Y hasta el punto en el que me emocionaba ir a hablar con ELLA todos los meses. ELLA era hermosa pero letal. ELLA era dócil pero agresiva. ELLA era consentidora pero feroz. ELLA era…no!...es…perfecta.

Pero ahora yo lo arruine todo dejando que mi odio me dominase y llegar hasta el punto de insultarla de una manera muy horrible…A ella le dolía mucho que la llamasen monstruo, esa era la palabra que más le dolía…y yo por idiota se la dije…gritando con mucho odio.

—*SNIFF* lo arruine todo verdad?…Rachel—

Autora's POV

Aquel soldado no sabía que una chica mexicana peli verde lo había despertado por sus sollozos, escuchado y sentido lastima por el soldado ya que conociendo a Rachel no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Es más Rachel nunca ha perdonado a nadie y aquel herido soldado seria el hombre más afortunado del universo si ella lo llegara a perdonar pero eso es un imposible.

Anna no pensó más y se dispuso a volver a pegar los ojos y caer en un sueño profundo. Mientras que en el área de aislamiento una joven pelinegra "conversaba" con su doble maligno para saber ciertas cosas que le inquietaban.

—como es que tu eres mi doble maligno? TÚ deberías ser mi doble bueno. —hablo indignada la pelinegra ya que no soportaba la idea de ser buena e ingenua como antes.

—mm,mm,mm mira niña aquí la única malvada soy YO—respondió con burla el demonio mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

—mentira! Yo soy más malvada que tú! —

—tsk por favor deja de mentirte a ti misma…quedas muy mal—dijo mientras soltaba el humo que retenían sus "pulmones" —ambas sabemos que lo que tú eres ahora…solamente es un disfraz.

—disfraz? JA! No seas ridícula yo no estoy disfrazando nada—

—mm,mm,je je je je, jajajajaja, JAJAJAJAJA AHHH ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! BAKA! ¡TU ERES MAS RIDICULA DE LO QUE PENSABA! —la voz de esa cosa se convirtió en la voz de un verdadero demonio y su apariencia también cambio revelando su verdadera forma—tu disfrazas tu miedo con una máscara de chica mala mientras que en tu corazón tienes miedo de el mundo exterior. Tú tienes miedo de volver a ver a tu familia y que no te acepten, tienes miedo de que otros se aprovechen de ti y perder el control…tal y como paso cuando viste a tu amado Daniel Johnson muerto en aquel piso.

—esa es tu verdadera forma? —pregunto mientras sus lagrimas caían como cascadas de sus ojos.

—sí. Te gusta? Tome la forma anterior para que no armaras un escándalo y al parecer casi funciono…pero es hora de dormir…dulces sueños niña—el demonio soltó el humo de su cigarrillo en la cara de la pelinegra dejándola inconsciente.

Y la ultima celda en la que mostraba signos de vida. La celda de Rachel, la ya mencionada estaba exhausta de haber expulsado tanta energía por la culpa de la niña que se encontraba sentada en frente de ella mirándola con una expresión neutra.

—Ya sabes que hacer…ve—ordeno la ojiverde a la niña que solo se dedico a asentir mientras desaparecía de la celda para hacer el mandado que le había impuesto su "amiga" —*sing*

Rachel POV

Diablos…como me arde la espalda. Es como si me hubieran azotado con látigos y limpiado mis heridas con agua hirviendo. En pocas palabras…me duele.

Me quede viendo el techo de mi celda pensando en E.M y en como saldría…hmph solo hay que esperar y dejar que todo pase, además…ya me canse de estar siempre tras las rejas.

—te diste cuenta de lo que tienes en la espalda? —pregunto esa vos de niña inocente que usa casi siempre.

—hmph…si—

—puedes moverlas? —

—no…me duele—alce la vista para encontrarme con ella sonriendo como si se estuviera burlando de mi—en mi defensa este es un dolor al que aun no me acostumbro.

—pronto te acostumbraras a tenerlas, a ocultarlas…y a usarlas—

Yo la mire fijamente mientras los extendía asía ella y los tocaba con sus pequeñas y frías manos. El tacto era algo casi agradable.

—Son suaves…muy suaves—me dijo mientras sonreía—pronto te acostumbraras a tenerlos…incluso tal vez en algún futuro llegues a estar completa…quien sabe.

—hmph…por ahora me conformo con tener a estos—dije mirándolos y admirándolos, eran enormes y muy hermosas—tratare de dormir.

—Pero si tú no duermes Rachel—

—dije que **intentare** dormir—

—ok como digas…las otras ya lo saben. Dijeron que cuando salgas de aquí hablaran contigo—

—bien…adiós—

—Adiós—

Justo en el momento en el que ella desapareció. Cerré mis ojos para dormir por primera vez en años y desasearme del estrés.

 **Uff cuanto tiempo sin actualizar…bueno en parte es porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo ya que algunos leen y no comentan lo cual no me animan mucho a seguir con este fic, no hay necesidad de votas pero te agradecería mucho que votes y comentes para que al menos se me levante el ánimo y seguir escribiendo para terminar este fic*sing* bueno como sea.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic y quería decirles que si les gusta lo que estás leyendo, por favor voten o dejen comentarios no sean lector s fantasmas plis! °3°**

— **QueenChangeling**


End file.
